Harry Potter och De Sista Dödsätarna
by TigerKatten
Summary: Harry Potter återvänder till Hogwarts som lärare 8 år efter att han slutat på skolan.
1. Erbjudandet

_Kapitel 1: Erbjudandet_

_Harry Potter satt vid sitt skrivbord._

_Han hade inget att göra så han satt och bara stirrade in i väggen._

_Han hade bott här i nästan åtta år nu, han flyttade hit direkt efter att han hade slutat i Hogwarts._

_Just som han satt där och stirrade in i den blanka vita väggen så ringde det på dörren._

_Vem är det nu då ?, undrade han irriterat, han hade just blivit störd av att en häxa ringde på och frågade om han behövde hjälp med sina köttätandeväxter. Hon sålde tydligen "världens bästa dödande medel mot dina irriterande växter och så vidare"._

_Han öppnade dörren och där stod en kvinna som Harry tydligt kände igen._

_Hermione ! Öh…vad gör du här ?, frågade Harry förvånat._

_Tja, som du vet så är jag ju numera Hogwarts rektor och när jag hörde att du hade flyttat hit till Hogsmeade så transfererade jag mig genast till din trappuppgång._

_Men varför vill du träffa mig ?_

_Faktiskt skulle jag erbjuda dig jobbet som lärare mot försvar mot svartkonster. Men nu när du är au…_

_Men jag har ju redan ett jobb. Jag är ju auror._

_Det är det jag försökte säga. Men nu när du-vet-vem är död så har ni väl inte så många uppdrag att göra._

_Nej, det förstås. Ärligt talat så har jag varit uppdragslös en hel månad._

_Exakt. Så kan jag få komma in så kan vi diskutera det?_

_Öh…visst._

_Hermione hängde av sig sina ytterkläder och gick in till vardagsrummet och satte sig på en gammal och smutsig liten fåtölj._

_Oj då, förlåt. Jag visste inte att du skulle komma så jag hann inte trolla fram en ny fåtölj. Jag kan trolla fram en om det behövs?_

_Det behövs inte. Jo, som sagt så är du ju en auror och om de behöver dig för något uppdrag så kan Hagrid eller någon annan vara vikarie för dig. Hagrid har faktiskt berättat för mig att han var en hejare på försvar mot svartkonster när han gick på Hogwarts._

_Så, har du bestämt dig ? Vill du bli lärare eller inte ?_

_Harry tänkte efter en stund._

_Trots att han var myndig och slapp Dursleys så var ändå Hogwarts den bästa platsen han någonsin varit på. _

_Hans hem._

_Och han saknade faktiskt Hogwarts riktigt mycket._

_Jag tar det._

_Vad bra. Då kan du och Professor. Sirius Black dela på lektionerna så att du kan ägna dig lite tid åt att jobba som au…_

_Sirius Black ?!_


	2. Tillbaks på Hogwarts

_Kapitel 2: Tillbaks på Hogwarts_

_Ja, Sirius Black. Vad är det för något konstigt med det ?_

_M-en h-han är j-u död, stammade Harry._

_Oj, just det, förlåt. Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt men jag glömde att du inte har fått reda på det än eftersom att jag trodde att det var självklart att du visste om det._

_Men hur kan han leva ?_

_Det visade sig att han återkom som ett spöke._

_Tanken på att Sirius hade återkommit som ett spöke gjorde honom både förvånad och chockad, han hade ju dött den där dagen på Mysterieavdelningen när Harry var en femteklassare._

_Men han var samtidigt överlycklig över att få träffa sin gudfar återigen._

_Sirius hade tydligen beslutat sig för att återvända som spöke, för under sitt femte år så berättade Nästan huvudlöse Nick för honom att om man ville så kunde man återvända som ett spöke när man hade dött och det var verkligen kul att han valde det._

_Och extra bra var det att de skulle undervisa i samma ämne, för han skulle nog behöva göra något enstaka uppdrag som auror under året och då kunde han ta över lektionerna helt och då behövde inte Hagrid hjälpa till något heller._

_När börjar terminen ?_

_Den första september precis som när vi gick på skolan. Men du kan få bo på skolan tills terminen drar igång._

_Gärna det. Men jag måste packa först. Jag kan göra det med magi så det tar bara några sekunder._

_Harry svängde med trollstaven och saker flög bokstavligt ut ur olika lådor och landade prydligt i en öppnad koffert som stängdes igen direkt._

_Då går vi, sade han._

_De gick ut i hallen och satte på sig ytterkläderna, sedan transfererade de sig direkt till Hogwarts._

_Nu var Harry i den väldiga hallen och det kändes som om det var igår han var här senast och han kände sig genast hemma._

_En minst sagt storvuxen man gick mot honom genom den stora hallen._

_Det var halvjätten Hagrid._

_Harry ! Det var verkligen länge sedan, grymtade han._

_Hej Hagrid !_

_Hagrid hann fram till honom._

_Vad kul att du fortfarande jobbar här._

_Ja, det här jobbet är mitt liv. Jag kommer inte att lämna det i första taget. Men jag kommer inte att få behålla jobbet helt, den nya läraren Professor Beastovic tar halva jobbet, hon jobbade på Durmstrang en gång i tiden, förstår du._

_Tja, jag antar att du behöver lite sömn nu så jag lämnar dig ifred, sa Hagrig och lämnade Hermione och Harry helt ensamma i hallen._

_Jag leder dig till ditt nya kontor._

_Visst, sa Harry och följde efter._

_De lämnade hallen och gick uppför de flyttande trapporna som han så väl kände igen._

_Försvar mot svartkonst-kontoret låg numera på den fjärde våningen._

_De lämnade trapporna och öppnade den väldiga dörren till denl fjärde våningen._

_De gick genom en riktigt lång korridor med dörrar åt höger och vänster._

_Spöket Peeves hade ju alltid hittat på massa rackartyg och han var i den korridoren som han och Hermione var i just nu men han gjorde ingenting, han hade tydligen viss respekt för Harry nu när han var lärare._

_Hermione stannade framför den näst sista dörren._

_Det här är ditt nya kontor. Då ses vi sen då._

_Visst, sa Harry och gick in innanför dörren._

_Han somnade inte direkt eftersom att han tänkte på hur mycket som hade hänt den här dagen._

_På eftermiddagen hade han suttit hemma i Hogsmeade och latat sig och inte fått något uppdrag som auror på riktigt länge och nu var han helt plötsligt här som han inte varit på hela åtta år._

_Han var tillbaks på Hogwarts._


	3. Sorteringen

_**Kapitel 3: Sorteringen**_

_Nu var det äntligen den första september och skolan skulle börja._

_De senaste dagarna hade Harry tillbringat på sitt kontor och sin säng där han förberedde året._

_Han gick till stora salen på eftermiddagen och tog sin plats i en fåtölj längst fram i stora salen som förr hade tillhört Lupin, Umbridge och Lockman med flera._

_Vissa trodde att yrket var en förbannelse då ingen (åtminstone under Harrys år) hade undervisat mer än ett år._

_Då märkte han plötsligt något, oväntat men ändå inte, att Neville Longbottom satt tre platser bort från honom._

_Neville hade tydligen inte lagt märke till Harry heller för han stirrade rakt fram mot porten som ledde ut från stora salen._

_Neville såg inte så annorlunda ut än då Harry gick i skolan förutom att hans hår blivit lite blondare och han var betydligt längre än förr._

_Harry reste sig från stolen och gick fram till honom._

_Hej Neville, hojtade han._

_Neville skakade till som om han blivit uppväckt ur en dröm._

_Harry ! Det var verkligen länge sen. Vad gör du här ?, undrade han._

_Jag har blivit tillsatt som lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster. Och du då ?_

_Jag har blivit lärare i Örtlära. Professor Sprout gick nyligen i pension. Det verkar som om Hermione anställer många vänner._

_Ja._

_Nevilles svar överraskade inte Harry det minsta, han hade alltid älskat lektionerna i Örtlära och det var verkligen det enda han var bra på i Hogwarts._

_På dom övriga lektionerna så tillbringade Neville tiden med att få sina trollkonstböcker att sprängas i luften (av misstag)._

_Okej, då ses vi sen._

_Visst._

_Han gick tillbaks till sin plats och satte sig ner._

_Han tittade omkring sig för att se vilka andra lärare han satt vid._

_På båda sidorna om sig hade han, på den vänstra, Professor Binns (Hermione var tydligen inte så less på hans sömnpiller som var så kallade lektioner som alla andra) och på den högra någon som verkade vara Professor Beastovic eftersom att hon satt bredvid Hagrid._

_Harry tittade vidare och såg Professor Flitwick och Professor Firenze men ingen Trelawney._

_Hon hade tydligen blivit trött på att dela undervisningen med en kentaur._

_Och efter Firenze såg han någon som han verkligen kände igen, han hade fått lite mer skägg och självklart var han genomskinlig eftersom att han var ett spöke men annars såg han ut precis som förr._

_Det var Sirius Black._

_Harry reste sig för att gå och hälsa på honom, men då öppnades plötsligt porten till stora salen och hundratals elever rusade in och satte sig vid respektive elevhems bord._

_Efter de kom de alltid lika nervösa förstaårseleverna och ställde sig i rad framför sorteringshatten._

_En pojke bland de väckte Harrys uppmärksamhet särskilt, han var en kusligt blandning av två av Harrys värsta fiender, Draco Malfoy och Lord Voldemort som ung._

_Han var blond, lång och stilig men samtidigt såg han väldigt ondskefull ut, Harry hade en liten aning om vilket elevhem han skulle hamna hos._

_Han var nummer fem i kön som ledde upp till sorteringshatten._

_Nu för tiden var det tydligen Professor Beastovic som ropade upp namnen._

_Jones, Ebba_

_RAVENCLAW_

_Johnson, Mark _

_HUFFLEPUFF_

_Spencer, Wizard_

_SLYTHERIN_

_- Miller, Bertie_

_- HUFFLEPUFF_

_- Young, Tiger_

_- GRYFFINDOR_

_Och nu gick pojken som väckte Harrys uppmärksamhet upp och satte sig på stolen._

_Harry tittade sig omkring, nästan alla som såg på pojken såg skräckslagna ut, Harry anade att de visste något som inte han visste om._

_Dolder, David, sa Professor Beastovic med skräckslagen ton._

_SLYTHERIN_

_Och då gick det upp för Harry, pojken var Voldemorts barnbarn._


	4. Första Lektionen

_**Kapitel 4: Första Lektionen**_

_Harry kunde inte tro att det var sant, att Voldemorts barnbarn gick på Hogwarts._

_När sorteringsceremonin och den något försiktiga festen var slut så gick han upp till sitt kontor och på vägen dit grubblade han hela tiden på vad Voldemorts barnbarn gjorde på Hogwarts._

_Nästa dag skulle Harry hålla sin första lektion, och han blev inte så _

_glad över att veta vilka han skulle undervisa._

_Han skulle nämligen undervisa Slytherin och Ravenclaws förstaklassare och bland de fanns David Dolder, Voldemorts barnbarn._

_Han förberedde lektionen där eleverna skulle lära sig trollformeln Expecto Patronum, den enda trollformeln som funkar på dementorer._

_När Harry gick i skolan hade han lärt sig den när han var en tredjeklassare, men det fanns fortfarande några farliga dementorer kvar som gick lösa efter Voldemorts fall och därför beslutade Trolldomsministeriet att eleverna skulle lära sig den redan som förstaklassare._

_Harry trollade fram några bänkar som han hade glömt att trolla fram tidigare och väntade på eleverna._

_När klockan slog 10 klev förstaklassarna in i klassrummet._

_Harry såg David Dolder i mitten av ledet som kastade en "jag-vill-mörda-dig-genast-för-att-du-gjorde-slut-på-min-farfar-eller-morfar-eller-vad-det-nu-kan-vara-blick" på Harry._

_Harry trollade fram en illusion av en dementor framför honom och bad eleverna komma fram och försöka försvara sig mot den med Expecto Patronum-trollformeln._

_Det gick riktigt bedrövligt för eleverna, en av de påstod till och med att illusionen hade gett honom en skada._

_Då var det äntligen Dolders tur, dementorn han knappt röra sig innan Dolder högg till._

_Expecto Patronum, vrålade han och dementorn försvann helt plötsligt._

_Det var verkligen bra för att vara en förstaårselev, bravo, stötte Harry till motvilligt, han kunde ju inte förneka någon beröm bara för att han råkade vara Voldemorts barnbarn._

_Halva lektionen återstod fortfarande så Harry lärde eleverna en uråldrig anti-varulvsförbannelse som ministeriet fortfarande trodde fungerade trots att det inte var långt ifrån en gammal myt, men ministeriet hade tvingat Harry att lära ut den._

_Harry vände sig om för att skriva några ord på tavlan då en elev plötsligt tjöt till:_

_Aj._

_Harry vände sig om och såg en Ravenclaw-elev som han kände igen som Ebba Jones från sorteringen ligga ner på marken och hålla för benet._

_Bredvid henne stod Dolder med trollstaven i högsta hugg._

_Han bröt benet på mig, den idioten, sa Ebba._

_Det minsta man kunde göra en smutskalle som dig, högg Dolder tillbaka._

_Nu följer du genast med till rektorn, skrek Harry och tog tag i Dolders hand._

_Visst, det var ändå värt det._

_Tyst._

_Harry blev mycket förvånad, han hade inte hört någon besvärjelse uttalas så vidare det inte var en icke-verbal förbannelse, men Harry hade lärt sig dom i sexan och Dolder var på tok för ung för att kunna använda sånt._

_Han ledde Dolder till statyn som ledde in till Hermiones kontor._

_Plugga på, sa han och det dök plötsligt en trappa._

_Han lämnade Dolder att gå upp för trappan och skyndade vidare för att avsluta sin lektion._

_Han hade massa lektioner på den här första dagen och när han äntligen kunde dra sig tillbaka till sitt kontor för att rätta några uppsatser om Expecto Patronum så blev han väldigt skrämd._

_In genom stendörren till hans kontor kom ett spöke som han kände igen så väl som Sirius Black och sa:_

_Vi behöver nog prata lite._

_Ja, det var ju länge sen, svarade Harry och gav sig iväg med Sirius till sitt kontor på samma våning._

_Sirius svepte in genom sin kontorsdörr men väntade inte på Harry._

_Kort därefter svepte han ut igen och sa:_

_Oj, du är ju inget spöke, sa han och räckte honom en nyckel till dörren._

_De gick in genom dörren och Sirius erbjöd Harry en liten fåtölj intill hans skrivbord._

_Kontoret såg ganska litet ut och gav ett litet intryck av dysterhet._

_Oj, förlåt. Har inte hunnit renovera så mycket än, sa Sirius._

_Det är okej._

_Så…vad ska vi prata om ?_

_Tja, det var ju du som ville att vi skulle prata. Men det hände ju en mystisk grej på min lektion, eller du kanske redan kände till det ?_

_Ja, det var därför jag trodde att det var något som du ville prata med mig om, sa Sirius och log._

_Det konstiga var, sa Harry, att han utövade en icke-verbal förbannelse. Vilket man får lära sig i sexan._

_Ja, vi hörde det också. Det var dagens samtalsämne på min lilla spökklubb som jag har startat. Många av oss trodde att han hade utsatts av en imperius-förbannelse från någon av de kvarlevande dödsätarna. Vad tror du om det ?_

_Tja, det skulle faktiskt vara möjligt, sade Harry, men i så fall skulle det väl redan gå larm om att han har dödat någon lärare eller något._

_Nja, kanske inte. Snape jobbade ju här i sex år innan han gjorde något. Som tur är sitter han ju inspärrad i Azkaban och lever på polyjuiceelixir och bröd för tillfället._

_Ursäkta att jag inte pratar vidare mycket nu, men jag är förskräckligt trött, sade Harry och gäspade högt._

_Ok, vi kan ta det en annan dag, vi spöken blir ju aldrig trötta så…, sa Sirius och gäspade, det där gäspen var inget, absolut inget._

_Nej, absolut inget, sa Harry och flinade._

_Han lämnade kontoret och började återigen tänka på varför Dolder kunde tänkas använda en sån förbannelse._

_Sen gick han in till eget kontor, lade sig på sängen intill kontoret och somnade direkt._


	5. Harry Potter, Quidditchtränaren

_**Kapitel 5: Harry Potter, Quidditchtränaren**_

_Nu hade det gått flera veckor och det hade inte skett så mycket konstigt, för att vara på Hogwarts.  
Det enda konstiga som hade hänt var att David Dolder såg lika frisk och kry ut som alltid trots att han hade varit oss rektorn tre gånger eftersom att han hade gått till attack mot ytterligare tre mugglarfödda elever._

_Harry trodde att han måste ha blivit relegerad förr eller senare, eftersom att det senaste anfallet hade skickat en Hufflepuff-elev till Sankt Mungos, men där gick han, lika frisk och kry som vanligt._

_Harry gillade inte det och tyckte att Hermione borde ha gjort något, det var inte likt henne att inte göra något åt något sådant._

_När Harry skulle gå till sin senaste lektion kom plötsligt en lång mörkhårig kille som såg ut att vara i sextonårsåldern med ett glänsande prefektemblem på sitt bröst fram till Harry._

_Som prefekt har jag härmed order om att meddela dig, Professor Potter att rektorn, Professor Granger vill möta dig på hennes kontor exakt när klockan slår 16.00, sa prefekten med en mycket officiell röst till honom._

_Visst, jag kommer._

_Prefekten som både såg ut som Percy (förutom att han hade mörkt hår) och betedde sig som honom gick därifrån._

_Innan mötet med Hermione hade han en lektion med Gryffindors femteklassare men sen gick han genast till statyn där den stora trappan upp till kontorsdörren doldes._

_Plugga på, sa han och han gick upp för trappan och knackade på dörren._

_Kom in, sa en vänlig ton._

_Harry hade inte hunnit tänka på vad det kunde vara Hermione ville, hon kanske skulle förklara varför hon alltid lät Dolder gå tillbaks utan straff, det måste verkligen ha en förklaring._

_Han öppnade dörren och steg in._

_Där satt Hermione i den stol som en gång hade tillhört Dumbledore och McGonagall, hon hade gjort om kontoret rejält sen Dumbledores tid._

_Bland annat så hade hon fört in en läxupptäckare som kunde upptäcka om någon gjort sina läxor eller inte, Harry hade lärt sig så mycket under sina år som trollkarl så han kunde enkelt känna igen den._

_Sätt dig ner, sa Hermione och trollade fram en skinande ny fåtölj som Harry satte sig i._

_Du, Hermione. Jag undrar en…, började Harry men blev genast avbruten av Hermione._

_Det kan vänta till senare, jag kallade hit dig idag på grund av att jag ville berätta att du har blivit utnämnd som Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare, sa hon._

_Men…det är ju jättekul, sa Harry entusiastiskt._

_Ja, visst är det, imorgon väntar en överraskning också, sa hon._

_Ska jag gå nu ?_

_Var det inte något du skulle fråga ?_

_Nej, det kan vänta._

_Harry hade tyckt att det verkligen var en ära att bli utnämnd som elevhemsföreståndare så han tyckte att frågan kunde vänta._

_Nästa dag kom överraskningen som Hermione hade nämnt._

_När Harry var på väg ner till frukosten kom en ganska kortväxt, brunhårig och smal pojke i fjortonårsåldern fram till Harry._

_- Hej, jag är kapten för Gryffindors quidditchlag, Stuart Broom, trevligt att träffas, sa Stuart och skakade ivrigt i Harrys hand._

_- Trevligt, sade Harry._

_- Jo, jag undrar om du skulle vilja bli vår tränare, jag har hört mycket om dig, du kunde ju ha haft en proffskarriär._

_- Men elevhemslagen får väl inte ha tränare._

_- Nu får dom det, regeln infördes förra året._

_Harry tänkte en stund, det skulle ju vara jättekul att hålla på med quidditch igen så han behövde inte tveka alls._

_Ja, gärna._

_Bra, sa Stuart glatt, första matchen är imorgon mot Hufflepuff._

_Efter lektionerna den dagen gick Harry och lade sig spänd inför mötet mot Hufflepuff._


	6. Samtal med Hermione

_**Kapitel 6: Samtal med Hermione**_

_Nu var det snart dags för den första matchen mot Hufflepuffarna._

_Harry visste inte om han skulle bli en så bra tränare eftersom att han inte hade kommit på några bra strategier för att vinna, men under Harrys år så hade han klarat sig bra utan strategier och sånt där så han skulle bara ge de några tips hade han bestämt sig för._

_Men innan matchen skulle han besöka Hermione och ta reda på varför Hermione inte hade relegerat eller straffat Dolder._

_När han kom fram till den stora statyn sade han:_

_Spådomskonst är skräp._

_Trappen visades och han gick upp för den och knackade på dörren._

_Vem är det ?_

_Det är Harry. Jag skulle vilja fråga dig en sak._

_Visst, stig in, sade hon och Harry öppnade dörren._

_Hermione satt på sin fåtölj framför skrivbord och höll på att rota i en hög med papper._

_Vad gör du för något ?_

_Jo, jag håller på med lite anställningsgrejer._

_Jaså, ska vi få en ny lärare ?_

_Jepp, troligtvis. Det är en talmagi-lärare._

_Okej, men du, Hermione, jag undrar en sak._

_Okej, vad är det, sa Hermione medan hon rotade bland några papper._

_Du, du vet ju att David Dolder har anfallit fyra elever nu totalt och en fick ju åka till Sankt Mungos…_

_Vad pratar du om ?, utbrast Hermione plötsligt._

_Sluta, Hermione. Du är ju rektor. Du vet mycket väl vad som har hänt._

_Nej, inte alls._

_Men jag tog med honom till dig de tre gångerna det var på mina lektioner._

_Det har jag absolut inget minne av, sa Hermione allvarligt._

_Sluta nu._

_Jag är ärlig, du har aldrig kommit med någon elev till mig den här terminen._

_Konstigt, sade han, tackade för sig och gick._

_Harry fattade inte hur Hermione inte kom ihåg att Dolder hade varit hos henne._

_Han beslöt sig för att inte grubbla på det längre, men då kom Gryffindors lagkapten Stuart Broom fram mot honom._

_- Det är dags nu, sade han och de begav sig direkt till quidditchplanen för den första matchen._


	7. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

_**Kapitel 7: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**_

_Harry gick tillsammans med Stuart Broom och resten av laget till quidditcharenan._

_Det var en regnig dag och ful dag och trots att Harry längtade efter att få se quidditch igen så längtade han redan efter att matchen skulle ta slut._

_När de gick till arenan så såg Harry massa elever med antingen rödguldiga eller gullilla klädnader som gick och pratade glatt och entusiastiskt inför dagens match._

_Quidditcharenan låg i slutet av slottsparken nära den förbjudna skogen och det piskande pilträdet men hittills hade det inte hänt så många olyckor på grund av områdena när arenan, i alla fall inte under Harrys skoltid._

_Harry öppnade den stora porten till quidditcharenan medan laget gick och bytte om._

_Han blickade ut över stadion, publiken hade faktiskt växt lite sen Harrys år på skolan._

_Arenan var verkligen stor och på den vänstra sidan av stadion såg han bara figurer i rödguldiga klädnader som jublade högt och vinkade när han kom in på stadion. _

_Han gick till dörren där spelarna kom ut efter att de hade bytt om och väntade på de medan han hade publikens jubel ringade i öronen._

_Till slut efter tio minuter hade spelarna bytt om till sin quidditchdress och kom ut med kvastarna i sina händer, Harry såg att Stuart Broom hade en Nimbus 2001, en kvast som fortfarande var bland de bästa i världen, Harrys fiende Draco Malfoy hade haft en sådan._

_Spelarna stannade framför honom och såg ut som om de väntade sig ett långt taktiksnack, men Harry hade ju nyss blivit tränare, allt hade hänt så snabbt att han inte hade tänkt alls på några taktiker._

_Eh, är det något du vill säga till oss inför matchen, coach ?, undrade en kort, mörkhårig tjej som såg ut att vara i trettonårsåldern med den senaste Rensopar-kvasten i famnen._

_Harry berättade snabbt för de om några bra quidditchknep som han kom på snabbt och drog ut på snacket så att han stod där i fem minuter och pratade._

_Det var allt jag har och säga idag, kör på bara, sade Harry och gick en bit åt höger och satte sig på avbytarbänken._

_Avbytare hade de inte haft under Harrys tid på Hogwarts så det var den andra grejen som var ny, men Harry hade sett på en kort träning på morgonen så att han kunde bestämma vilka som skulle börja på bänken._

_Då Madam Hooch ( ja, hon jobbade fortfarande kvar ) lät starta matchen så svischade spelarna iväg._

_Harry kände inte igen kommentatorn utan såg bara att hon var en Hufflepuffare, men han hörde att hon var lite mer partisk än den förra kommentatorn Lee Jordan, som för övrigt var Fred och George Weasleys bästa kompis vilket sade mycket._

_Stanley tar klonken åt Hufflepuff, som passar till David, försvaret funkar inte bra i Gryffindor och David skjuter iväg klonken mot den högra ringen och gör mål. 10-0 till Hufflepuff._

_Harry var trots det här säker på vinst eftersom att han såg att lagkaptenen och sökaren Stuart Broom var en riktig talang medan ingen annan i laget var i närheten så bra som honom._

_Kämpa på, och du vaktaren där, Hufflepuffarna verkar sikta mycket mot den högra ringen försök chansa på det hållet i första hand, skrek Harry eftersom att spelarna befann sig långt ifrån honom._

_Harry hade inte följt matchen så bra på senaste tiden eftersom att han hade varit upptagen med att ropa instruktioner för full hals, men nu såg han att Hufflepuff ledde med 20-10 och att ingen av sökarna hade fått syn på kvicken._

…_och Gryffindor tar över klonken genom Tiger Young, den yngsta jagaren genom tiderna men dunkaren viker av sin förra position och tar sats mot henne._

_Dunkare brukade inte göra sådant men när Harry tittade upp mot publiken såg han orsaken, David Dolder med trollstaven i högsta hugg._

_Ingen i publiken tycktes märka honom men nu visste Harry att även Tiger Young var en mugglarfödd elev._

…_och dunkaren jagar henne nu, närmar sig mer och mer._

_Till slut nådde den fram till henne och hon föll ner på marken med en smäll._

_Som tur var så flög hon inte långt upp i luften utan var alldeles över marken så det var inte så farligt som det såg ut men det var förstås inte så bra._

_Harry sprang fram till henne tillsammans med alla andra i laget._

_Hur gick det ?_

_Det är okej. Men hur kunde dunkaren göra sådär ?_

_Jag har ingen aning, ljög Harry, men du kan inte spela mer idag._

_Cruz, kan du hoppa in istället ?, frågade Harry en blond liten kille som hade suttit på avbytarbänken innan._

_Gärna det, sa Cruz som tydligen inte brukade få spela så mycket eftersom att han såg ut som att julen hade kommit tre månader tidigare än väntat._

_Och så började matchen igen, kvicken verkade extra snabb idag eftersom att ingen sökare hade lyckats ta den trots att ställningen nu hade övergått till 90-80 till Gryffindor._

_Harry började bli genomblöt och han fattade inte varför han inte hade trollat fram ett paraply förut så han gjorde det och räckte avbytarspelarna var sin._

_Tack._

_Nu började verkligen Harry att bli otålig, och så började också Slytherinarna sjunga hatramsor åt båda lagen och det förbättrade det ju inte det minsta._

_Men då såg han något, kvicken, precis bakom Stuart._

_Men Hufflepuffs sökare hade fått syn på den innan där sökaren svävade, 20 meter från Stuart._

_Stuart, kvicken, bakom dig._

_Nu började publiken få upp ögonen för kvicken också och tittade spänt efter den._

_Precis när Hufflepuffs sökare nästan var jämsides med honom fattade Stuart vinken och det blev ett väldans lopp._

_Stuart hade ledningen men tappade farten något då Hufflepuffs sökare som tydligen hette Scott Nick började knuffas en massa._

_Men Harry visste att Stuart skulle klara det här eftersom att han hade en långt bättre kvast såg han eftersom att de var nära honom nu._

_Och ett plötsligt jubel bröt ut över Gryffindors publik._

_Och då förstod han, Stuart Broom hade fångat kvicken._

_Harry bröt själv ut i ett segerjubel och sprang mot Broom när han landade._

_Du klarade det ju._

_Tack vare dig._

_Tack vare mig ?, jag gav ju knappt några tips om hur ni skulle göra. Min lagkapten Oliver Wood gav massor med…_

_Men vi har inte haft någon Wood-typ på länge nu, vi är vana vid det här._

_Ravenclaw hade även vunnit mot Slytherin med 200-30 så läget såg just ut just nu._

_När Harry gick tillbaks till kontoret igen tänkte han att han kanske var en bra quidditchtränare när allt kom omkring._


	8. Flykten

_**Kapitel 8: Flykten**_

_En man satt ensam i sin cell, han hade långt vitt hår och ett litet leende på läppen._

_Han hade suttit här ända sedan han blev infångad under slaget om ministeriet, han var Lucius Malfoy._

_Leendet berodde på att hans och flera andra dödsätares räddning snart skulle komma._

_Lucius gick fram till fönstret i cellen och blickade ut genom gallren och då såg han det, mörkrets märke._

_De två dementorerna som vaktade utanför cellen såg det också och svävade ner till utgången tillsammans med några andra dementorer som vaktade andra fångar._

_Mörkrets märke skulle alltså fånga dementorernas uppmärksamhet var planen._

_Han vandrade fram till gallren som skilde honom från cellen bredvid honom och viskade genom gallren:_

_Psst, det är dags nu, son._

_Mannen på andra sidan hade blond hår och ett mycket blekt ansikte, det var självklart Lucius son, Draco Malfoy._

_Draco Malfoy vandrade i sin tur fram till ett annat galler som skilde honom åt från de andra fångarna och förde orden vidare._

_Lucius gick fram till låset som skilde honom från friheten och mumlade:_

_Alohomora._

_Låset spräcktes så att han kunde stiga ut._

_Lucius hade hört talas om att en bakväg ut ur fängelset skulle finnas och gick tillsammans med några andra dödsätare, bland annat Severus Snape och sin son, till den bakvägen och öppnade dörren med en till liten trollformel._

_Lucius steg ut och befann sig i en liten skog, skogen var mycket dyster och alla träden var kolsvarta, troligtvis på grund av dementorerna._

_Vid ett träd stod en till dödsätare som hade väntat på de andra._

_Ni kunde ha kommit tidigare, sa han._

_Ni befaller inte över mig, Grårygg, sa Lucius, jag var högre satt än dig då Voldemort levde._

_Kanske förr i tiden, men ingen bestämmer över mig._

_Tror du ja._

_Bakom Lucius närmade sig Snape med trollstaven i högsta hugg._

_Expelliarmus, vrålade Grårygg innan Snape hade hunnit göra något._

_Snape flög iväg in mot ett träd och slog i ryggen i det._

_Varför gjorde du så ?, du är ju också på min sida._

_Jag vet att du inte är lojal mot Voldemort nu när han är död medan Lucius är det, och så ligger det ju troligtvis ett inbördeskrig framför oss och så vidare, men kan du inte glömma det bara för idag nu när ni är fria, Severus, sade Grårygg._

_Inbördeskrig ?, undrade en nyfiken dödsätare som hette Mulciber._

_Ja, inbördeskrig. Var har du varit de senaste åtta åren ?._

_I Azkaban, svarade Mulciber._

_Just det, eh…det glömde jag, förlåt, sa Grårygg._

_Fast då hörde de en gren knäckas alldeles bakom de._

_Dementorer, vrålade Lucius, förbered era trollstavar._

_Och mycket riktigt, bakom de svävade det fram ett par dussin dementorer som omringade de och en storslagen strid bröt ut._

_Expecto Patronum, vrålade Snape som var omringad av hela fyra stycken._

_Den första dementoren besegrades men då anslöt sig ytterligare tre stycken dementorer till truppen._

_Snape visste att han inte hade någon chans mot alla dementorer så han försökte fly._

_Din usla förrädare, skrek Lucius och siktade en trollformel mot honom som gjorde att han föll._

_Fortsätt springa, Severus. Det finns en båt längst ner på stranden, ropade Grårygg._

_Snape reste sig snabbt upp och fortsatte att springa, Grårygg och alla andra dödsätare på hans sida följde efter._

_Ingen på Lucius sida kunde jaga de eftersom att dementorerna inte precis var så villiga att släppa dem._

_Men då stannade plötsligt Severus upp._

_Vad är det, ledare ?._

_Dementorerna kan bli nyttiga för oss, sa Snape._

_Imperio, vrålade Snape och riktade trollstaven mot dementorerna som genast lydde hans minsta vink._

_Snape hade prövat förbannelsen på dementorerna förut, då funkade inte, men det var inne i fängelset och Azkaban hade troligtvis en skyddsförtrollning så att det inte gick att utföra såna förbannelser inomhus._

_Snape sade till dementorerna att följa efter honom så snabbt de kunde för att hinna före de andra dödsätarna._

_Dementorerna, Snape och hans anhängare hann fram till slutet av stranden och såg tre små båtar som alla fick plats i, men Snape valde en enklare väg._

_Han visste att man inte kunde transferera sig inom Azkaban eller alldeles utanför men om alla steg ut en bit i vattnet kunde det gå._

_Och det gick det._


	9. Dödsätare som Flyr

**_Kapitel 9: Dödsätare som Flyr_**

_Nu hade det blivit oktober och den stora halloweenfesten väntade nästa dag._

_När Harry gick till frukosten den morgonen såg han Hermione i rektorsstolen ätandes en stor macka med pumpapastej samtidigt som hon vinkade dit honom med ena handen._

_Han såg att hon hade dagens nummer av Daily Prophet framför henne, kunde det ha något med en artikel att göra._

_Harry gick fram till henne och satte sig i stolen bredvid henne som för tillfället var ledig._

_Vad är det ?_

_Jo, det är en artikel du borde se eftersom att du är auror, sidan 5._

_Okej, sa Harry och räckte åt sig tidningen Hermione räckte till honom._

_Han vecklade upp femte sidan och läste rubriken:_

_**Trolldomsminister fruktar att några dödsätare som nyligen flytt startar inbördeskrig.**_

_**Nu har ännu fler dödsätare flytt från Azkaban. År 1993 lyckades den misstänkte mördaren Sirius Black fly från det fruktade fängelset, sen dess har massor av kriminella trollkarlar flytt från det.**_

_**Nya trolldomsministern Percy Weasley bekräftade igår att de kändaste dödsätarna som rymde var:**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_Fruktansvärd dödsätare, även hans son Draco Malfoy rymde ifrånAzkaban igår kväll._

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_Mr. Malfoys son. Ganska ny dödsätare som blev tillfångatagen under slutstriden mellan Voldemort och Harry Potter._

_**Bellatrix Lestrange **_

_Även hon tillfångatagen under slutstriden._

_**Severus Snape**_

_Den mest efterlyste dödsätarna, skyldig till mordet på den högt uppsatte trollkarlen Albus Dumbledore._

_**Övriga mindre kända dödsätare som har flytt:**_

_**Antonin Dolohov**_

_**Jugson **_

_**Crabbe Sr.**_

_**Goyle Sr.**_

_**Rabastan Lestrange**_

_**Macnair**_

_**Mulciber**_

_**Trots det finns många av de återstående dödsätarna kvar i Azkaban.**_

_**Bland annat Peter Pettigrew, Avery och Augustus Rookwood.**_

**_Trolldomsministern fruktar att det kommer att utbryta ett inbördeskrig mellan olika dödsätare eftersom att vissa dödsätare ser Severus Snape som den nye Voldemort medan andra fortfarande har kvar lojalitet hos Voldemort trots att han är död._**

_Harry lade ifrån sig tidningen då Hermione frågade:_

_Vad tror du att det här kommer att leda till ?_

_Jag håller nog med Percy, dödsätarna brukar bråka för sånt här, sa Harry medan han blickade bort mot Slytherinbordet för att få syn David Dolder, Dolder satt klistrad med näsan i Daily Prophet-tidningen med upprörd min._

_Visserligen måste han ju vara upprörd över att vissa dödsätare hade svikit hans far men Harry kände på sig att det låg något mer bakom hans vrede._

_När Harry gick till sitt kontor på kvällen efter att ha genomlidit många jobbiga lektioner var hans huvud fyllt av mysteriet med Dolder._


	10. Halloween och Dementorleverering

_**Kapitel 10: Halloween och Dementorleverering**_

_Nu var det äntligen Halloween och Halloweenfesten väntade på kvällen._

_Harry hade sett fram emot den eftersom att han inte, förutom välkomstfesten, hade haft någon fest på Hogwarts sen åtta år tillbaks i tiden.  
Harry började dagen med ett par lektioner med fjärdeårseleverna._

_Han började bli ganska omtyckt bland eleverna nu, åtminstone var han omtyckt av tre elevhem, särskilt av Gryffindorarna._

_På kvällen vandrade Harry ner för de fyra våningarna som skilde hans kontor från stora salen._

_Han öppnade porten och steg i den stora salen._

_I år hade det pyntats mer än någonsin förut, pumpor hängde i det höga taket, förtrollade skelett gick omkring mellan elevborden och skrämde upp en nervös Ravenclaw-förstaårselev, konstgjorda mördarpumpor och en galen katt som hade drabbats av en galningsförbannelse av några Fred och George-liknande femteårselever._

_Harry steg fram och satt sig på platsen två platser ifrån Hermione._

_Lärarborden hade dukats upp med alla möjliga delikatesser, allt ifrån stekt spökpumpa till ätbar mystisk råttfälla._

_Harry tog för sig medan han blickade ut över de ätande eleverna, Harry hade bevakat David Dolder länge nu eftersom att han självklart visste att det var något skumt med honom, men den här dagen var han inte med på festen._

_Att inte vara med på fester på Hogwarts var mycket ovanligt eftersom att festerna på Hogwarts var mycket festliga._

_Men då såg Harry honom, eftersom att porten ut ur stora salen var öppen såg Harry honom gå med stegen styrda mot utgången._

_Harry kunde inte stanna kvar här längre._

_Han reste sig, förklarade att han hade lite arbete att göra och att han kanske skulle komma tillbaka senare och gick ut genom porten._

_Han gömde sig bakom en staty i närheten av Dolder och viskade:_

_Accio Osynlighetsmantel._

_Dörrar öppnades och stängdes från övre våningar och till sist befann sig osynlighetsmanteln i hans hand, Dolder hade inte märkt något._

_Det kändes precis som gamla goda dar, tänkte Harry och följde med Dolder ut ur skolan._

_Dolder gick fem meter framför honom med bestämda steg och stegen inriktade mot grinden som ledde ut ur Hogwarts.  
Precis när han kom ut ur grinden styrde han stegen åt höger, åt den förbjudna skogen._

_Han stannade precis innan skogen började och då stannade han plötsligt, som om han väntade på någon._

_Plötsligt kom det fram någon ur skuggorna, han bar dödsätarmask och hade axellångt svart hår, det var Harrys gamla lärare, Severus Snape._

_Det var på tiden, jag har hört rykten, det sägs att du har lämnar min farfars sida._

_Då har du hört fel, Dolder, jag jobbar fortfarande åt din farfar trots att han är död, sa han och log iskallt._

_Så, var är dementorerna som du utlovade ?_

_De är alldeles bakom mig, täckta av en osynlighetsförtrollning, de har fått order om att lyda din minsta vink._

_Tack för det, sa Dolder._

_Det verkade som om Snape lydde Dolders minsta vink trots att han bara var 11 år och han var ju inte Voldemort._

_Dolder gick tillbaks till grinden igen och öppnade den, men då gjorde han något oväntat._

_Han sträckte handen i luften precis där Harry var och osynlighetsmanteln ramlade av._

_Nej men ser man på, Potter, lärde inte din smutskallemor dig att inte smyga sig på "oskyldiga elever"._

_Dolder pratade som om han var äldre än Harry, som om han var mycket mer än en elvaåring._

_Dessvärre inte, Dolder. Nu har jag åtminstone bevis som naturligtvis får dig relegerad._

_Dessvärre inte, Potter._

_Varför inte ?_

_Ska jag visa dig därför._

_Försök bara._

_Som du vill, Potter, CRUCIO, vrålade Dolder._

_Det kändes som om Harry ben bröts av från resten av kroppen, som om han dog en smärtsam död, som om…_

_Plötsligt slocknade hans ögon._


	11. Mystiskt Mord

_**Kapitel 11: Mystiskt Mord**_

_Harry vaknade av ljudet då någon hämtade en stol, det var Hermione._

_Han öppnade ögonen, framför honom på en stol satt Hermione och bredvid henne några andra lärare, Harry såg att han befann sig i sjukhusflygeln._

_Madam Pomfrey som var skolsköterskan på Hogwarts kom rusande till honom._

_Hur gick det?, undrade hon, behöver du något mer ?_

_Det är bra, tack, svarade Harry och Pomfrey gick tillbaka till där hon stod förut._

_Hermione undrade vad som hade hänt och hur det kom sig att hon hade hittat honom avsvimmad utanför slottet._

_Harry förklarade allt om Dolder och passade samtidigt på att påminna Hermione om att ge Dolder relegering den här gången._

_Jag vet inte, vi har ju inga bevis, men självklart ska jag prata med honom. Den här gången kommer han inte undan._

_Harry berättade också om att han misstänkte att Dolder hade förhäxat Gryffindorspelaren Tiger Young under matchen mot Hufflepuff, detta ledde till att känsliga föräldrar med mugglarfödda elever i quidditchlagen tvingade ut de hur laget vilket ledde till att läget inte alls såg ljust ut inför nästa möte mot Slytherin som skulle äga rum nästa vecka._

_Elevhemmet Slytherin tillät nämligen inte mugglarfödda elever i sitt elevhem vilket skulle leda till att Slytherin var det svåraste laget att besegra för tillfället._

_  
Harry tillbringade veckan med att leta upp reserver till quidditchlaget._

_Som tur var så var lagets nyckelspelare Stuart Broom tillåten att spela av sina föräldrar eftersom att han var halvblod._

_Fast Tiger Young drogs ut ur laget eftersom att hon redan hade blivit attackerad en gång tidigare._

_Men det var inget problem för Harry eftersom att avbytaren Cruz hade visat sig skicklig förra matchen._

_Men det var fortfarande tre personer till som behövdes eftersom att de enda två i laget som inte var mugglarfödda var vaktaren Mark och Stuart Broom, två spelare kunde han hitta avbytare för men det var fortfarande tre kvar eftersom att ett quidditchlag bestod av sju spelare i varje lag._

_Men Harry hittade ersättarna snabbt, de kanske inte var så bra men han kunde inte hitta några bättre än de, de han hittade var: _

_Den kraftige slagmannen Fernandez, då hade han alla slagmän som behövdes eftersom att han hade använt avbytaren Parker som slagman nummer 2, sen var det den snabbe jagaren Hamill och till sist den sämsta i laget, nämligen jagaren Karakov som hade lämnat en trollkarlsskola i Ryssland för att komma till Hogwarts._

_Nu hade det äntligen gått en vecka och det var dags för match, Slytherin var segertippat inför matchen men Harry skulle inte låta de vinna._

_När Harry var på väg till quidditchplanen möttes han av Stuart Broom och resten av laget._

_Vi har ingen chans att vinna, viskade Stuart Broom och pekade på den sämste spelaren Karakov när han var upptagen med att studera en högst intressant kvastfjäril som helt plötsligt trollade fram en kvast till sig själv._

_Säg inte så, viskade Harry tillbaks, tänk inte på det så vinner vi._

_Jag ska försöka._

_När de kom till quidditchplanen väntade Harry som vanligt utanför omklädningsrummet._

_När spelarna kom ut gav han ett tvåminuterssnack, satte sig på bänken och väntade på att Madam Hooch skulle blåsa igång matchen._

_Men Madam Hooch kom inte, istället kom skogsvaktaren Hagrid för att starta matchen._

_Ja ska döma matchen i da istället för Madam Hooch, bara så att ni vet, hon har lite grejer å göra._

_Innan Hagrid blåste igång matchen så presenterade Hufflepuffkommentatorn laguppställningarna:_

_Idag ser ni Gryffindor med många nya spelarna, först ut på plan ser vi vaktaren Mark, sen de två starke slagmännen Parker och Fernandez, sen har vi en helt jagartrio bestående av Cruz, Hamill och Karakov och till sist deras kvicke sökare Stuart Broom._

_Och här ser ni Slytherin, vaktaren Stom, sen de två slagmännen Mauvais och Gregerson, jagarna Fist, Sting och Miller och till sist den nye sökaren Helene Seekhand som jag tror kommer att ge Broom en riktig match._

_Hagrid blåste igång matchen och kommentatorn började att kommentera för fullt:_

_Slytherin snor klonken direkt, Sting har klonken, fintar enkelt förbi Karakov, passar till Miller nu när Hamill närmar sig, och Miller siktar mot övre målringen och han gör mål. 10-0 till Slytherin._

_Matchen fortsatte på det sättet, Slytherin dominerade totalt och sökarna verkade inte ha hittat kvicken. _

_Till sist stod det 180-20 till Slytherin._

_Det var en väldig lång match, föräldrar som gärna ville att deras barn skulle vinna skickade meddelanden om att de tyckte att deras barn kunde få spela trots att de var mugglarfödda._

_Detta gjorde att Gryffindor förstärktes men inte mycket nog, matchen hade hållit på i tre timmar nu och Harry hade aldrig varit med om det tidigare. Ställningen var nu 310 mot 100 till Slytherin._

_Men sen började Gryffindor göra mål på allvar, de hade gjort 70 poäng på en väldigt kort tid nu och om Broom tog kvicken skulle vinna._

_Och då fick båda sökarna samtidigt syn på kvicken._

_Men Broom var snabbast som alltid och han greppa den precis före Seekhand._

_  
Harry förväntade sig ett stort jubel men det fick han inte, och då visade det sig, Slytherin hade gjort mål en sekund innan Broom hade tagit kvicken, matchen måste avgöras på straffkast._

_Harry hade aldrig varit med om det förut men det skulle bli kul, tyckte han._

_Alla i laget fick ta ett straffkast var, även sökarna, vaktarna och slagmännen._

_Slytherin började med Stom, miss._

_Sen satte Gryffindor med Mark._

_Mauvais Miss_

_Parker Miss_

_Gregerson Träff_

_Fernandez Miss_

_Fist Träff_

_Cruz Träff_

_Sting Träff_

_Hamill Miss_

_Miller Miss_

_Karakov Miss_

_Nu var det dags för de sista straffskyttarna, Helen Seekhand och Stuart Broom._

_Seekhand började och satte direkt, sen så trädde Broom nervöst fram och siktade på höger målringen och satte även han._

_Det betydde att det skulle bli utslagsstraffar._

_Harry valde jagaren Hamill att skjuta straffen och Slytherin, som inte hade någon tränare, valde Miller._

_Miller trädde fram, grundlurade vaktaren totalt och satte den._

_Nu var det upp till Hamill att satte, fast Hamill verkade väldigt nervös så han missade totalt._

_Nästan hela publiken bröt upp i en djup suck, Harry hade misslyckats._

_Det var inte ditt fel, Harry, sade Broom när de var på väg upp till skolan, vi hade inget självförtroende inom laget._

_Vi klarar det nästan gång, det är jag helt säker på, vi har fortfarande chans att vinna pokalen._

_Men precis efter Harry hade sagt det så såg han någonting, ett dussin elever var samlade framför något, Harry sprang fram för att se vad det var._

_Flytta på er allesammans, vad är det som har…_

_Men Harry hann inte avsluta meningen, framför honom låg en Hufflepuff-flicka, och hon rörde sig inte, hon var död._

_Fast innan Harry hann säga något till folksamlingen hörde han två röster bakom sig._

_Det var vi som mördade henne, Harry, den där smutskallen, sade en mansröst, och nu är det din tur._

_Det var en obehagligt bekant röst._

_Han tittade bakom sig och såg det han fruktade:_

_Mördarna var Madam Hooch, och han kunde inte tro att det var sant:_

_Den andra personen som stod där var Hagrid._


	12. Imperiusförbannelsen

**_Kapitel 12: Imperiusförbannelsen_**

_Hagrid såg inte alls ut som han brukade, han hade en mordisk blick som Harry aldrig hade sett honom ha förut._

_Men Hagrid, vad har hänt ?, undrade Harry._

_Det som vi nyss sa, Harry. Vi mördade henne och nu är det din tur, sa Hagrid med sitt paraply i handen._

_Paraplyet hade Hagrid alltid haft sen han blev relegerad från skolan, eftersom att han inte fick använda magi använde han ett paraply istället för en trollstav så att ingen skulle veta att han utövade magi._

_Men Hagrid, varför ?._

_Därför att jag vill, Harry. Du har alltid varit min fiende._

_Men, Hagrid, jag har alltid varit din vän._

_Harry var övertygad om att Hagrid hade utsatts för en imperiusförbannelse, hur kunde han annars bete sig på det här sättet._

_Men precis när Hagrid skulle uttala förbannelse så skrek en välbekant röst:_

_- Obtenez somnolent_

_Hagrid fall ner på marken och blev medvetslös._

_Obtenez somnolent_

_Och Madam Hooch föll också ner._

_Det var Hermione som hade uttalat formlerna tillsammans med ett halvdussin andra lärare som hade följt med henne._

_Harry, är det okej ?_

_Ja, med mig är det bra. Men det finns nog en sak som du borde se._

_Och Harry visade Hermione och de andra läraren den döda flickan._

_De andra eleverna hade flytt därifrån när Hagrid och Madam Hooch hade anfallit._

_Vem gj…orde det här, stammade Hermione._

_Hermione visste förstås att Hagrid och Madam Hooch hade gjort det men hon frågade för att få det bekräftat._

_Det var de, sa han och pekade på Hagrid och Madam Hooch som låg medvetslösa på marken._

_Något sånt här har aldrig hänt på skolan förut, om man inte räknar med Cedric Diggory, men det var ju inte direkt på skolan._

_Detta är ju fruktansvärt, vi måste genast be Professor Boissons att tillaga Veritaserum för att få reda på varför de gjorde detta, det kan inte ha varit genom egen vilja._

_Harry följde med till Professor Boissons kontor för att följa förhöret samtidigt som han hjälpte till lite med att bära Hagrid._

_De fick till slut in Hagrid och Madam Hooch till Professor Boissons kontor._

_Professor Boissons var tydligen inte mycket för inredning och därför hade han inte ändrat mycket sen Snapes tid som lärare._

_Professor Boissons själv följde sedan med in i rummet och stängde dörren efter sig och satt sig ner på en stol._

_De enda andra lärarna som hade följt med in var Neville och självklart Hermione, fast hon var ju ingen lärare precis._

_Så, har du något veritaserum färdigt för tillfället, undrade Hermione._

_Ja, faktiskt har jag det. Jag kokade lite av det för säkerhetsskull om något skulle hända._

_Var har du det?, det skulle vara bra om du kunde hämta det snabbt innan de här två vaknar._

_Hermione såg väldigt förvirrad och chockad ut, precis som han själv, hon hade ju också haft Hagrid som vän och hon kunde ju inte låta bli att bli chockad på grund av det._

_Jag har det alldeles här, sade Professor Boissons och gick fram till ett långt bord till höger om skrivbordet som var fyllt med trolldrycker av olika slag._

_Han tog fram ett litet mått och hällde ett par droppar av veritaserumet i det._

_Sen gick han fram till Madam Hooch, öppnade hennes mun och hällde en av dropparna där och gjorde i sin tur samma sak med Hagrid, kastade en uppvakningsbesvärjelse över de och satte sig sedan på sin stol._

_Hagrid såg väldigt chockad ut, han såg ut som att han hade blivit skrämd._

_V-ar är jag ?, undrade han stammande._

_Du är på mitt kontor och vi skulle vilja ställa några frågor om mordet som du nyss begick, sa Boissons samtidigt som han sade till Madam Hooch att vänta på sin tur eftersom att hon hade vaknat upp och haft samma beteende som Hagrid._

_J-ag kunde inte rå för det, grymtade Hagrid, någon kastade imperiusförbannelsen över mig._

_Och vem är någon ?, undrade Hermione som tog över förhöret._

_Jag kunde inte se, jag tror att jag anfölls bakifrån, vad kommer att hända med mig nu ?, undrade Hagrid nervöst._

_Du kommer att föras till Azkaban för att…, började Boissons._

_NEJ, det ska han inte, skrek Hermione, han utsattes för imperiusförbannelsen, ingen kan skylla på honom._

_Du…du har kanske rätt, professorn, sade Boissons lite skrämt._

_Det syntes tydligt att Professor Boissons inte ville ha Hermione som rektor när allt kom omkring._

_Du kan gå nu, Hagrid. Ha inte dåligt samvete för det här, det var absolut inte ditt fel, sade Hermione och Hagrid lämnade darrande kontoret._

_Harry kände sig mycket lättad, Hagrid hade klarat sig._


	13. Jul

**_Kapitel 13: Jul_**

_Nu var det Madam Hoochs tur att förhöras, hon satte sig på en skönare stol._

_Okej, hur kom det sig att du hjälpte Hagrid?, undrade Hermione._

_D…ementorerna, stammade Hooch fram, de tvingade mig._

_Hur? Pratade de med dig, eller ?._

_J…a, precis._

_Harry hade aldrig hört en dementor prata och han ville inte så gärna göra det._

_Du kommer att skickas till Azkaban genast, sa Hermione._

_NEJ, skrek Hooch, ni kan bara inte, tänk efter lite, vad skulle du ha gjort om en dementorer hotade dig med dementorkyssen?_

_Jag skulle gjort som så många andra, jag skulle ha dött._

_Bara för att du skulle ha dött betyder väl inte det att andra måste dödas, skrek Hooch._

_Nej, men du mördade med egen vilja en ung flicka till skillnad från Hagrid, sa Hermione._

_Madam Hooch skulle alltså skickas till Azkaban nästa dag._

_Harry gick någon halvtimme senare bort från klassrummet i fängelsehålorna och på vägen upp till entréhallen lade han märke till ett annorlunda ljud innanför en dörr._

_Madam Hooch hade tidigt på morgonen dagen efter hämtats av två dementorer som skulle föra henne till Azkaban genast._

_Harry märkte att nästan alla Hufflepuffare var riktigt sorgsna nästa dag, när man gick genom korridorerna hörde man ofta kompisar till henne som grät._

_Flickan som tydligen hade hetat Mary Robertson hade säkert varit mugglarfödd, eftersom att Harry var helt säker på vem som hade kastat imperiusförbannelsen på Hagrid._

_Harry undrade över var dementorerna han såg Dolder ha med sig höll hus, han trodde nog mest på att de var gömda i den förbjudna skogen._

_Nu hade det blivit jul och skolgården var täckt med kall och vit snö._

_Harry hade bestämt sig för att fara hem till Hogsmeade över vintern, det låg ju ändå så nära Hogwarts._

_Innan han skulle åka beslöt han sig för att stanna på julmiddagen, som vanligt var den fyllt av ljuvligt god mat, Harry ville nästan stanna på Hogwarts men resten av jullovet skulle ju inte alls vara lika roligt som julmiddagen._

_Därför transfererade han sig till Hogsmeade tidigt på juldagsmorgonen._


	14. Mr Jenkins

**_Kapitel 14: Mr. Jenkins_**

_Harry landade med en duns på det översta trappsteget i trappuppgången._

_Förr i tiden hade husen varit mer magiska men massor av mugglare hade trängt sig in i Hogsmeade och därför var det väldigt svårt att få minnet justerat på alla, så då förvandlade ministeriet husen till att bli mindre magiska och efter det hade mugglarna gått förbi dom i tron om att det var en helt vanlig by, men då och då hände det att mugglare som kände trakten väl och visste att det inte fanns någon by där trängde sig in, men de få klarade ministeriet enkelt._

_Harry reste sig upp från trappsteget och började gå uppåt mot lägenheten._

_På vägen dit mötte han en granne som bodde i den övre våningen, nämligen Mr. Jenkins som Harry alltid tyckt verkade lite skum och ovänlig._

_Mr. Jenkins var i femtioårsåldern, hade ett ganska elegant utseende med gröna ögon och gråsvart hår och var klädd i en svart mantel._

_Hej, vart ska herrn denna vackra dag?, undrade Harry och fick det att låta lite väl artigt._

_Vad angår det dig, sa Mr. Jenkins muttrande och skyndade vidare._

_Som sagt, tänkte Harry, inte så trevlig._

_Harry kom fram till våningen där hans lägenhet låg och låste upp dörren._

_Precis innan han tänkte stänga dörren flög det plötsligt en uggla in i lägenheten._

_Harry lossade av brevet, vecklade ut det och började läsa:  
**Hej Harry Potter.**_

_**Jag har nyss hört att du har transfererat dig till Hogsmeade över julen och då skickade jag genast en av våra snabbaste ugglor hit.**_

_**Nu till saken, många av Hogsmeadeborna har rapporterat till oss att de har märkt konstiga saker med din granne, Mr. Jenkins, vissa påstår till och med att de har bevis på att han är en dödsätare.**_

_**Eftersom att vi har nästan alla aurorer utsända på andra uppdrag så ber vi dig och Mr. Clark White att bevaka Jenkins.**_

_**Med vänliga hälsningar **_

_**Mr. Terry Duan**_

_**Chef för trolldomsministeriets auroravdelning**_

_Harry var så van vid trollkarlsvärlden nu för tiden att han inte blev förvånad över att se den som måste vara Mr. Clark White i dörröppningen._

_Harry anade nu varför Mr. Jenkins hade gett sig iväg, han trodde nämligen att han utförde dödsätaruppdrag._


End file.
